Sonic the Hedgehog
*[[Worlds Collide Issue 01|''Worlds Collide #01]] |age = 15 |nickname = *"The Blue Blur" *Pin-cushion |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 3'3" |color scheme = Blue, peach, red, white |fur color = Blue |eye color = Green |attire = *Pair of white gloves *White socks *Red "Power Sneakers" with white straps and golden buckles |alignment = Good |skills = *Super sonic speed *Agile movements |moves = *Homing Attack *Spin Dash *Super Peel Out }} Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the main protagonists in both the Worlds Collide and Worlds Unite comic crossover events published by Archie Comics. A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound, he is the sworn nemesis of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Appearance Sonic is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog who stands roughly three feet and three inches high. He has six quills on the back of his head, with two ears, a peach-colored muzzle, a black nose, and a pair of green eyes. His chest and arms are colored peach. Sonic possesses a pair of quills on his back. He wears gloves and shoes, the latter being colored red with a white strap and yellow buckles to hold the strap. Biography Pre-''Worlds Collide Shortly before the Genesis Wave struck, Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Silver the Hedgehog were at the Death Egg attempting to save Sally Acorn (who, at the time, was roboticized into "Mecha Sally" by Dr. Eggman). Just as Sonic was cornered by Mecha Sally, Silver ambushed the robotic princess and disabled her via his psychokinetic abilities. This, however, was seconds before the Genesis Wave struck, halting the heroes' victory."Free Comic Book Day 2013"'' ''Worlds Collide Act I: Kindred Spirits Once the Genesis Wave activated, Sonic was transported to Sonic's World (note: "Sonic's World" is actually a different dimension compared to one used prior to the Genesis Wave and is, in fact, identical to the world seen in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video games), specifically in Green Hill Zone. Having searched for his friends (he checked at Tails' House to find Tails but was unsuccessful; he then went to Angel Island to find Knuckles the Echidna but was unsuccessful at that too; and finally he went to Amy's Place to find Amy but, once again, was not unsuccessful) and requesting the help of the Chaotix, Sonic begins to question his friends' whereabouts until Silver arrived. Silver told Sonic that there has been a disturbance in time and space in this specific time period, to which Sonic immediately understands that something is wrong and that Eggman is behind this mess.''Worlds Collide'' #02, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities" .]] Suddenly, Copy Robot ambushed Silver, capturing the time traveling hedgehog and ran away before Sonic could attack him. Copy Robot led Sonic to the intercept point of where Metal Sonic would lead Rock "Mega Man" Light to fight Sonic. When Sonic finally attacked Mega Man, this was merely because Sonic believed Mega Man was Copy Robot, while Mega Man retaliated at Sonic, believing the hedgehog was the "blue blur" that ambushed the robot back at Mega City. Thus, the two blue heroes began to brawl against each other, giving quite the show for Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily thanks to the live footage by Tails Man.''Worlds Collide'' #01, "When Worlds Collide Part One: Kindred Spirits" The fight between the two heroes was nearly equal, as while both heroes were capable of defeating the other, Sonic had the advantage due to the battle field being an area he's familiar with. Sonic made a deal with Mega Man, stating that if the robot would tell him where his friends are at, he'll spare the blue bomber. Mega Man (who believed Sonic was a robot) was confused at the proposal and promised himself to put the "robot" down but saving its integrated circuit chip, as he believed it suffered from bad coding. Because of the home field advantage Sonic had, Mega Man was nearly defeated until a Warp Ring suddenly appeared, thanks to the help of Dr. Light back at home. Mega Man decided to continue the fight back at his world in Mega City, thus, he leaded Sonic through the portal (Tails Man soon followed). Back at Mega City, Mega Man was then gifted reinforcements, with Rush, Tango, Eddie, and Beat transported to his current coordinates.''Worlds Collide'' #03, "When Worlds Collide Part Three: No Holds Barred" .]] The battle continued in Mega City, with Mega Man now having the upper hand thanks to his support units. Sonic, shocked at the fact that he's losing, decided to hold nothing back and begin running away from Mega Man to think of a plan. Mega Man, reluctant to shoot at Sonic due to the traffic jam, offered Sonic one more chance at surrender, to which Sonic would have agreed, if not for him believing Mega Man stole his friends. The two then finally see that neither of them were behind the conflicts, but that was cut short by Tails Man, who, upon Eggman and Wily's order intervened and used Tail Wind to distract the heroes. Sonic connects the disappearance of Tails and the appearance of Tails Man, and decides to call a truce with Mega Man to stop Tails Man and save the citizens. Mega Man asks Sonic to distract Tails Man long enough for him to power up a charge shot (note: earlier before Mega Man and Sonic fought, Mega Man encountered four of the Roboticized Masters, as Mega Man shot a charged shot at Knuckles Man, which stunned the said Roboticized Master), and Sonic agreed. Mega Man's charged shot combined with a quick hit by Sonic caused Tails Man to malfunction, prompting Mega Man to copy the weapon data of the Roboticized Master, hoping to see if it would revert the roboticization process. To much of both of the blue heroes' surprise, Tails Man was returned back to normal, and Tails was saved.''Worlds Collide'' #04, "When Worlds Collide Part Four: Through The Looking Glass" Gleeful at Tails' return, Sonic immediately teased his friend and asked him what happened. Tails explains that he was captured by Metal Sonic and Bass and name dropped a person named "Albert", alarming Mega Man and giving him a realization that Dr. Wily is behind this mess. Confused, Sonic asks who and what is Albert and Bass, to which Mega Man elaborates on the two. Mega Man also connects another piece of the puzzle: the "blue blur" that ambushed Mega Man. Mega Man assumes that what hit him was most likely the "Metal Sonic" Tails mentioned. Sonic disregards the previous fight and now understands that Eggman and Wily are behind this mess. After Sonic explains that he isn't a robot but rather an organic, to much of Mega Man's misunderstanding, both Sonic and Mega Man call a truce and team up to stop the evil plans of Wily and Eggman. .]] However, once Sonic, Tails, Mega Man, and Mega Man's support units teleport to Light Labs, they arrive at the end of a kidnapping set by Metal Sonic and Bass, who kidnapped Dr. Light and escaped via Warp Ring. Thus, Tails with the assistance of Proto Man and Roll was able to recreate a Warp Ring heading to the same dimension transport point Bass and Metal Sonic traveled to, all while Mega Man was cleaning up the damage and Sonic was resting. A Warp Ring was activated and Sonic, Mega Man, Tails, Rush, and Proto Man all volunteered to go inside the unknown, while Roll and Auto will clean up at Light Labs, with the assistance of Duo coming in eventually to help Sonic and company. The heroes then step inside the zone, where they gazed at the monstrosity known as the "Skull Egg Zone". Act II: Into the Warzone Once inside the Skull Egg Zone, Sonic shrugged off the weirdness of the zone, as he's allegedly seen things more crazier before. Just as the heroes were about to venture forward, they were ambushed by Copy Robot and the Genesis Unit. Sonic, who states that he's heard something similar along the line of "genesis" before, immediately battles the four robots, as he begins to stand off against Buster Rod G. Sonic taunted the robot, calling him "Kiki" to agitate the Robot Master. Soon enough, Sonic's taunt distracted Buster Rod G to the point where Mega Man struck him with the Tail Wind ability. The heroes triumph and they prepared to go on further into the zone. They eventually found the Wily Egg and were about to storm towards it until Eggman and Wily ambushed the heroes, with their horde of Roboticized Masters.''Worlds Collide'' #05, "When Worlds Collide Part Five: The Advanced Guard" References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs